everything we've ever wanted
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Alex gets a surprise at PacNorth


"Doctor Karev, there's a woman in exam room six waiting for an ultrasound," Angie, one of the nurses, informs Alex, shoving a folder into his hands unceremoniously as she strides past.

Alex rolls his eyes. "So page Dr. Jones. I'm the chief, not an OB/GYN." He flips through the folder and scowls at it, "Angie, this folder is blank."

"Jones is dealing with another patient and we're short-staffed," she fixes him with a glare that says 'you should know, chief' and continues, "I know. Her first ultrasound, so there's no file yet."

"Well, whats her name at least?" Alex asks, sighing and resigning himself to jumping into the trenches and conducting the ultrasound himself. He misses Grey Sloan and Robbins and actual, competent staff.

Angie shoots a cavalier, "Don't know," over her shoulder and disappears down the hallway.

Rolling his eyes, Alex mutters to himself, "Bailey would never put up with this shit," and grabs a pen off the nurse's station. He scribbles the date on the file, or tries to. The pen is out of ink.

With a frustrated growl, Alex lobs the empty pen in the direction of a garbage can, doesn't look to see if he made the shot, and snatches another pen from the counter. This one works, luckily, or someone was going to get a pen stabbed in their eye - most likely Alex. He heads for exam room six, scribbling the very bare facts he knows into the file.

Without looking up, he greets the woman, "Morning, ma'am. I'm Dr. Alex Ka-" finally looking up, Alex's words die in his throat at the sight of the woman on the exam table. "Jo?" he asks, voice full of disbelief. Without waiting for her to say anything, Alex does a double-take, walks back a few steps to check the number outside the door, and walks back in with a frown on his face.

"You're the patient in exam room six?" he asks, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Jo wiggles her fingers at him in a little wave, a sheepish smile on her face. "Guilty," she says, laughing a little.

"But, the woman in exam room six needs an ultrasound," Alex replies, a little dumbly.

"Guilty again," Jo says, her smile becoming a little tremulous. She twists her fingers together, nervously, and licks at her lower lip. "Alex..." she starts slowly, but her husband cuts her off, shaking his head a bit.

A smile - slightly hysterical, definitely thrilled - forms on his face. Alex raises an eyebrow and asks, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" Jo shoots back, teasing. Her eyes are bright and there's a delighted smile on her face. A face, Alex notes now, that's a little rounder and more filled out than it had been a few weeks ago.

"Jo," her name is an amused warning on his lips.

She laughs, a nervous, excited sound, and holds her hand out for his. "I'm pregnant, Alex," she beams, as he slips his hand into hers and squeezes.

Alex lets out a disbelieving laugh and drops his forehead to rest against Jo's. She can feel the excitement radiating off of him. Her free hand snakes up to curl around the back of Alex's neck and she tilts her chin up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Alex grins against her mouth and then pulls back, laughing.

"Damn, Jo," he teases, "you couldn't have told me like a normal person? All the secrecy, I was ready to fire Angie for crap nursing skills."

"Sorry!" Jo laughs. "I thought this would be more fun," her eyes sparkle mischievously. "Let the PacNorth employees see me in my normal get-up, as opposed to zombie-bride-ified."

Alex grins and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Jo's mouth. "I liked you zombie-bride-ified," he teases.

"Enough to marry me, even," Jo replies solemnly, before breaking out into an excited grin and wiggling a bit on the exam table. "Come on, fire up that machine and show me our baby."

With another quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, Alex pulls away and sets up the ultrasound machine, squirts cold gel on Jo's exposed stomach and begins moving the wand gently over her skin. They both watch the screen, holding their breath, until -

Loud and steady, the baby's heartbeat fills the exam room.

"Oh!" Jo gasps, her hands immediately flying up to cover her mouth. There are tears in her eyes and Alex is a little blurry when she looks over at him. Her hands block the smile stretching over her lips and her voice is a little muffled when she murmurs, "It's real. This baby is real, Alex."

"Yeah," Alex chokes out, a little gruffly. His eyes are full of tears too. "We're having a baby, holy shit."

His hand shakes a bit and the sonogram image wobbles, but the baby's heartbeat is steady.

* * *

_a/n: with all due to respect to greys with regards to alex's storyline (that is to say, none) fuck this week's episode in advance. i reject whatever happens and substitute my own canon_

_enjoy what should have happened and drop me a review! :)_


End file.
